Stuck In The Middle
by Percabethfan98
Summary: Annabeth and Rachel go to Percy's house for a visit and the flames start flying, no TLO spoilers, even though it's such a great book! It is now finished.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, I'm a TOTAL Percabeth shipper and I really hate Rachel but when I was falling asleep I had a good idea for a story involving Rachel and then I forgot it. So now I think that if I keep typing I'll remember. **

**Disclaimer: Not my series! (Does anyone even read disclaimers)?!**

Rachel's POV

Yawned and snarled at my clock, it was the first day of summer and I forgot to shut for my alarm.

_Great, now I'll be tired for the rest of the day!_

That might sound a bit strange, "Okay, you're a little sleepy, what a problem!" But today I was going to Percy's place and we were having an end of school/beginning of summer party.

And I can't say party because it's just us two. Just me and him!

I slammed down hard on my alarm and rolled back into my bed so I could get a few more hours of sleep.

************************************************************************

"Rachel, Honey are you going to get up?" I startled in my sleep to find my dad shaking my shoulder awkwardly like he didn't know what to do with it.

"Eh, what time is it?!" I murmured, over half asleep.

"Well, it's 11:28." There's my dad, always exactly precise. Not 11:30, 11:28.

"Five more min- WHAT," I called, suddenly alert. "Dad, I've got to be at Percy's by noon! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"I, but you were sleeping." Dad looked like I had just slapped him silly.

"Oh never mind, just let me get ready!" I grumbled and pushed past him as he got up from my king sized bed.

I sprinted over to my dresser, yes actually sprinting, my room is that big.

I combed through every T-shirt I owned until I decided on a dark blue one and my one pair of khaki shorts that weren't covered in my doodles.

I hoped that my floor length mirror worked like one at a funhouse and my hair wasn't quite as tangled as it appeared.

"Bye Dad see you later!" I yelled once I grabbed a bagel and was heading out of the door.

I think he called after me something I but I was already running down the street, bagel in hand.

I decided that with my awful luck it'd be quicker to jog to Percy's that catch a cab, if I was fast I could still qualify as 'fashionably late.'

I rounded the corner of Percy's street and found his building.

I felt kind of nerdy when I counted four floors up and three windows to the right so I'd find Percy's room.

Once I was outside of the apartment I slowed down so I wouldn't be panting when I went inside.

I climbed the stairs slowly and knocked on his door, holding back my excitement as much as I could. A whole day of just me and Percy!

The door opened, much too slowly until I could see his face smiling and bright.

"Hey," Percy's eyes twinkled as he talked. "What's up?"

I swallowed hard making a strange gulping sound, thank gods he didn't notice, and managed a "Hi, not much."

Then his expression changed, he look at me grudgingly, like he was scared of what my reaction would be to what he was about to say.

"Uh, Annabeth called and asked if she could stop by oh her way to camp today," He took a deep breath, "and I said you were coming over, but she was welcome if she still wanted to come and she said sure." Percy looked almost scared.

"Yeah, okay, that's cool." I couldn't believe what I was saying, this would ruin everything!

Percy was stunned, "You really don't mind?!"

"Why would I?" I piped innocently.

He swallowed, "You know, you kind of hate each other."

I wanted to acknowledge his point but I refrained, I couldn't make him upset.

"Ok, sure, Annabeth. I bet that each time she smiles the devil cries." I didn't know if I was talking to Percy or myself

"Huh?" I forgot Percy was a slow.

"C'mon, like she's so perfect all of the time, Satan must be pretty upset with himself for not making her the slightest bit cruel."

"Um, ok?" He did clearly not understand anything I had just said.

"Never mind," I mumbled, "when's she coming over?"

"Annabeth will be here at 1:00ish."

_Oh joy, less than a half hour till she's here._

"So what do you want to do?" I put on a happy face; I'd just have to be bigger person.

"Let's see, we could… I don't really know."

"Hmm… do you want to go get ice cream or something?" I suggested hopefully, all I had for breakfast was a bagel and I was hungry.

Percy looked uncomfortable. "Don't you think we should wait until Annabeth gets here?"

"Of course," I muttered, everything was always Annabeth.

"So what should we do?" C'mon you didn't sprint all the way over here to be bored.

"It's up to you," Percy was persistent.

"Nope, not at all, your house your decision," I could be persistent too.

"You're the guest, you can choose."

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

**(A/N Ok that wasn't half hour but so what?!)**

"Oh, cool that's Annabeth!" Percy ran to the door.

"No kidding," I hoped he didn't hear that.

_Rachel remember, you're here for Percy, just be nice!_

I took a deep breath and marched over to the door.

"Hey Annabe-," I caught my breath and blinked hard.

_Is that really her?! She looks gorgeous! Lord, no wonder he loves her!_

I gulped and smiled, "Excuse me; I have a bit of a cold."

_So, what does that have to do with anything?!_

"Rachel and I were wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream." Percy smiled at me and I hope I didn't blush.

"Sure sounds great." Annabeth agreed. She looked the slightest bit smug because of my shock.

**Yay! R&R Please!!!! Tell me what parts you liked, and or hated. Flames are **

**accepted! Oh, and even though this is off topic, if you light a match (OUTSIDE!) **

**and spray it with bug spray it looks SO cool! IDK when the next chapter is coming **

**up because I have limited computer time due to all of my wacky tests but give me **

**ideas and stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update in so long but I had tests and a cold and stuff. Also I was rereading my last chapter and I had some errors so I apologize. And um… that's all.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, PJO is not mine.**

Rachel's POV

The three of us —Percy, Annabeth and I —began the short walk to the nearest ice cream shop, Claire's Creamery.

Annabeth and Percy kept talking about camp and the war and what not so I stuck to kicking stones as they chattered.

Occasionally I'd be included in the conversation but since I wasn't paying any attention the only thing I ever muttered was "Hmph?"

I'd follow bits and clippits of their talking, but mainly just whenever I'd hear something about the Oracle or prophecies; those were the only interesting things they'd babble about.

But finally I could see the ice cream place in the near distance and I began to pick up the pace, hoping they would follow and we could get there quicker.

After a few more seconds of staring at the chipped concrete sidewalk or glancing at the gray, overcast sky we were inside.

I breathed in the scent of fresh ice cream and waffle cones as I looked at the patterned tiles and fake leather booth seats and smiled.

"Rachel, are you gonna order?" I was pushed out of my daze by Percy's voice.

"Huh," I stammered looking at the menu; it looked like there were a thousand flavors.

"Uh, sure, I'll have an M&M vanilla swirl in a chocolate cone please." I chose randomly.

"Alrighty, I think I'll take a chocolate frozen yogurt with sprinkles." Annabeth said scanning the menu curiously.

"Make that two please." Of course, Percy and Annabeth have the same favorite ice cream flavor too.

I glared at Annabeth but she only ignored me and started to talk to Percy, this _so _wasn't the ideal afternoon.

"Should we sit over here?" I asked the minute Annabeth let me have a word in, "it's the only clean booth." I looked toward a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Okay, sound alright to me." Percy said meeting my gaze and started walking in that direction.

I glanced at Annabeth and she, ever so sweetly, smiled at me.

I took the seat across from Percy and Annabeth slid in next to him.

At first we just kind of stared at each other in awkward silence, waiting for someone to say something.

I quietly sighed inwardly and said, "So Annabeth, how's living with your dad?" I knew that it was a touchy subject for her but I could pretend I didn't know.

She may have clenched her teeth slightly but she swallowed and huffed, "Great thanks for asking."

I pinched back a smile and kept going, "Wow, after being away for so long your parents must've been _so _happy to see you!"

Annabeth bit her lip; I think she really wanted to kill me. "Yeah, uh… not really," Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Oh, is that so? Well I'd thought all _loving _parents would be ecstatic that their kids were coming home." I glanced over at Percy as I said that and his mouth was open in shock.

"Forget it," Her face was a kaleidoscope of emotions, hate and sadness and anger and longing, I just had to push a bit further.

"Annabeth, don't your parents love you?" But right as I spoke those words I knew I'd gone too far.

Annabeth stood up, dropping her ice cream cone in the action, and with a deadly glare nearly yelled, "Just shut up, it's none of your business for one, and two, you wouldn't ever understand you stupid mortal!"

She looked at Percy and told she was going back to camp then ran out of the ice cream shop before anyone could say a thing.

Percy got out of his chair and walked over to the door, muttering something like "Uh, gotta go Rachel."

I ran to follow them and noticed Percy darting around the corner. I peeked around and stopped so I could listen.

"—ercy just let me go!" Percy had grabbed Annabeth's arm and was trying to get her to

look at him.

"Annabeth what Rachel said was wrong, you know that, just stay here." He had such

gentle, pleading eyes right now.

Annabeth jerked away from him and said, "Have fun with Rachel." Then she ran off, tears cutting down her cheeks.

I banged my head on the side of a building.

_I ruin everything! Now Percy's mad at me and if I had any chance at being friends with Annabeth I can kiss that goodbye! She's right, I am a stupid mortal._

**CHAPTER TWO, COMPLETE!!!!!! Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me NOW!!! I **

**won't do the thing where it's like I need 10 reviews to continue, 'cuz that's rude, but **

**I want reviews! **

**~Percabethfan98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated in so long but I went n vacation to NEW YORK! I asked the man at the empire state building how to get to the 600 floor; he laughed! Very fun, but I doubt you care so on with my story!**

**Disclaimer: You already know that this isn't mine!**

Annabeth's POV

_This is awful! I can't believe Rachel would say any of that! She doesn't know anything! And best of all I embarrassed myself in front of Percy! I bet she's glad that she messed everything up! I __**HATE**__her! How am I supposed to get to camp, Percy was my ride there?!_

I sat down on the corner and cried, I was stuck in the middle of New York, no way to get anywhere and I could only think of how Percy and Rachel would spend the rest of their day without me.

I felt like I was being watched so I looked up. There where a few people staring at me.

I glared at them though I'm sure I just looking like a hopeless cause of a girl. Most of the passing bystanders scurried away when they saw me notice them.

I wiped tears from my eyes -- pointlessly because more tears were coming – and peered around.

Anywhere I glanced there were people hustling around, trying to find the best place to buy a new scarf.

"Hey, wanna buy a watch?" I jumped when a man tapped my shoulder and held out his wrists; sure enough they were covered in Rolex and Patek Phillip and several different brands of watches.

"Huh?" I stammered once again wiping my eyes.

"Watches, they're quality and brand names." I guessed that this man didn't get a lot of business.

"No, I don't want any of your crummy watches." I was startled at the growl in my voice; I hadn't meant to be so mean.

"Are you sure Miss?" The stranger was persistent. "The Rolex watches are ones are only 45 each."

"Uh, that's great but I don't need a watch." I wished this man could take a hint.

"C'mon lady, do you understand how cheap that is for an expensive watch like this?"

_Gods, will he ever leave?_

"Go away now." I hadn't meant to be rude but my day had been bad enough without creeps trying to sell me crap.

In a huff the salesperson scrambled off to go mess with someone else's day.

I sighed and stared off into the distance letting ADHD take over, just leaving a corner of my mind open so I could remind myself not to cry.

Percy's POV

I hoped that I'd said sorry to Rachel, not just stormed off after Annabeth left, but I honestly couldn't remember. All that I'd cared about was finding Annabeth before she got too far.

I would've checked the closest subway station first but then I decided that Annabeth was smart enough to remember that no subway train would let you off right out front of a camp that they can't see.

Then I was about look at my house for Annabeth at my house but I doubted that she knew how to navigate New York already. Plus, I couldn't imagine her wanting to go to my house when she's mad at me.

_Where else would she go?! I don't think she would just wander around aimlessly. _

I decided to go home so I could at least ask my mom what to do, she was a teen once. I guess.

On my walk home I scanned the streets carefully, eyes peeled for long blond hair.

Of course I couldn't find her, no matter how many people I described her to.

As I approached my building I looked at my reflection in the windows, sure that I was about to cry.

I composed myself and began to climb all of the stairs; I chose the stairs so I'd have time to make a mental list of where I'd need to search.

I jabbed my key into the deadbolt harder than necessary and turned them quickly.

"Mom, are you here?" I cocked my ear, waiting for a reply.

"Percy, is that you? I'm the kitchen." My mother's voice came out loud and clear from the direction of the kitchen.

I walked over to her and looked at what she was cooking, blue eggs.

"A little late for breakfast isn't it?" I really didn't mind when she ate her scrambled eggs, I just needed time to think of the best way to say that I lost Annabeth.

"I suppose," My mom frowned and poked her head into the living room. "Where are Annabeth and Rachel?" Her eyes darted at me, then the rest of our apartment, then back to me.

"Uh, Rachel went home, I guess, and well… Annabeth is missing." I winced, getting ready for my mom's reaction.

"What," She nearly dropped her pan when she heard my answer. "Define missing!"

"Okay, well… I don't know where she is." It sounded really bad when I said it out loud.

My mom groaned. "Percy, how did you lose her? What happened? Did you all have a fight?" She definitely was not happy.

"Which question should I answer?" I thought aloud. "Um, let's see, she ran away for your first question. Rachel said some not so friendly things to her and we didn't fight, or not that I know of." I gasped because I'd said that all in a single breath.

"Hmm… well what do you want me to do?" My mom had obviously recovered from her early shock.

"What do you mean?! You're the mom, tell me what to do!" I couldn't understand why she was making me figure this out by myself.

"Let me see…" Silence for a minute, "No, I'm letting you get though this one." Mom was completely calm but I could tell there was a parental edge in her voice.

"Ugh!" I grumbled sharply, "Fine, can I use the car?" I had an idea.

"I think that'll be okay, do you want me to come with you?" I couldn't believe that she'd said yes.

"No, that's fine; I kind of need to get this done alone." Now I sounded just like her.

"Great, just be careful and call if you need me." She tossed me keys and her cell.

"Don't count on me calling." I whispered as I walked out the door, I was not in any mood to see a monster today.

I rushed down the hall once I'd shut the door and called out an apology when I ran into a woman with a coffee, I hoped I didn't make her spill anything.

I ran into the apartment building's parking garage and searched the rows of cars until I found the one that belonged to us.

A used car sure, but I loved the faded blue exterior and the soft leather seats. I jumped in and pushed the keys into the ignition, praying that the car would start.

Yes, the familiar hum of the motor roared to life and all I needed to do now was avoid traffic in New York. That'll happen.

**Cliff Hanger! Well, not really but so what?! Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!**

**I also want ideas so give them to me!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this has nothing to do with my story but it's insanely important to PJO lovers like me, there's going to be a new Camp Half-Blood series coming out in late 2010. I know nothing about it except the fact that it's going to have different characters but the same kind of idea. Just thought I'd let people know, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: As you **_**obviously **_**know, I don not own PJO.**

Percy's POV

As I pulled my mom's old car out of the stone parking structure I felt nostalgic for all of the old times Annabeth and I always had. I mean before Rachel and before I knew about an awful prophecy.

I shook my head hard remembering that I had to find Annabeth before any monsters did because as far as I know Annabeth didn't usually carry her bronze knife around every day.

The streets weren't completely over crowded, being that it was 3:30 and a Thursday, but I couldn't help feeling like I was dealing with a lost cause, there were thousands of people in Manhattan and Annabeth was just one girl.

I kept my eyes on the sidewalk, training them to look for blond hair. I noticed the shadows melt away when the sun moved behind a cloud; I hoped it would not start raining.

_Mental note: be more respectful to Zeus and maybe he won't make it rain at the most inconvenient times._

Thunder rumbled in the distance which either meant Zeus heard my thoughts and decided we had a deal or he was going to make it pour down just for me.

I rolled down my window and started calling out for Annabeth, hoping that she would hear.

Street after street I focused on the sidewalks, trying to make her appear on command, mo such luck.

I pulled out the picture of Annabeth that I had in my wallet **(A/N I doubt Percy would have a pic of Annabeth in his wallet but I think it sounds cute.) **started asking anyone who would listen if they'd seen her.

I got a lot of strange looks and quite a few scowls and many other people yelled at me to pay more attention to the road, which of course I had momentarily forgotten to do.

I drove around the Empire State building and wondered if Annabeth might've gone up but I decided that she would know better than that.

"Has anyone seen a fifteen year-old girl with blond hair wandering around?" I yelled out my window, I cocked my ear waiting for a reply, nothing.

"Gee, thanks for you help!" I muttered glaring out of my windshield.

_I'll never find her, especially now that it'll be rush hour in a minute._

I drove a few more blocks until I saw a blond teenage girl sitting on the corner, knees hugged to her chest, crying.

I imagined that Annabeth probably looked like this when Luke and Thalia found her as a seven year-old in an alley way.

I pulled up next to her and turned so she couldn't see my face. "Hey, you need a ride?" I tried to disguise my voice best I could.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to take rides…" She looked up and I looked at her, smiling impishly. **(I love that word.) **

"Oh, it's you, where's Rachel?" She didn't appear very happy to see me.

I shrugged "Don't know, don't really care." And that was the truth, right now Annabeth was the only girl I cared about.

"So, do you want a ride to camp? I'm sure it'll be better than sitting on the street corner." I could tell Annabeth was trying not to smile.

"I guess you're right." Her stifled smile broke free and she got up.

"_I'm_ right? Could you say that one more time?"

"Shut up and just drive." She hit my arm playfully once was buckled into the passenger's seat of my car.

I stepped on the gas peddle and then stopped, I turned toward Annabeth and smiled, "I'm glad I found you, Wise Girl."

Then, she leaned over and kissed me quickly on the lips, "Me too, Seaweed Brain."

**THE END!! Okay so it was a short chapter and a short story and it was pretty OOC but I DO NOT CARE! R&R please, tell me what parts you liked, what parts you hated and your thoughts about my story.**

**~Percabethfan98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I lied; there have been a lot of reviews so… more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and if did there'd be more books!**

Percy's POV

After Annabeth pulled away I blushed and tried to remember how to talk. I was completely surprised, I mean sure I've like Annabeth for a while now but why would she like _me?_

I glanced over at her and she smiled, I just stared at her and in surprise. I felt nostalgic thinking about when we where at Mt. St. Helens and when I'd rescued her on Mt. Othrys, every time we fought side by side in battle.

Eventually I put the car in drive and slowly made my way through New York traffic. I was thinking of every memory we had together. Silence filled the car and I wondered if Annabeth was doing the same thing.

She sighed and I looked over her eyes were filled with tears. I decided that she was thinking about our adventures and I was going to leave her to her thoughts. Most Athena kids liked being left alone when they were reflecting on stuff.

But still she seemed so sad I felt like I should comfort her. "Annabeth… I—" She cut me off.

"Percy please don't." As she said that tears rolled down her checks and her tone was so harsh I was rendered speechless. I didn't try to say anything the rest of the way to camp.

The second I pulled up to Half-Blood Hill (I still found it hard to believe no mortals could see this place), Annabeth muttered, "See you around," and darted off toward her cabin.

I watched her run until she shut the door behind her and then I stood up, it occurred to me for the first time that mom wouldn't have her car for the rest of the summer.

I got to the Poseidon cabin and went into the bathroom. I opened the cupboard and pulled out the never used bottle of cleaner, I then walked outside, grabbing a drachma first.

I shifted the bottle's cap to mist and started pumping so that a rainbow appeared through the mist. Not one of the passing campers gave me a weird look because it really wasn't that uncommon.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally Jackson, Upper Eastside." I threw the coin into the rainbow and it dissipated.

A faint image spread out in front of me and slowly became stronger. I recognized my mother on the couch next to Paul.

"Mom!" I called at her since she didn't notice me at first. She jumped a little then sighed when she figured out that it was me.

"Sally, why is Percy on TV and why is our TV over there?" Paul said looking completely baffled. Since he, like most mortals, couldn't see through the Mist he didn't understand the Iris-Message.

My mom turned to Paul with a half smile, "Paul, it's just Percy I-Ming us, I explained this before, right?" My mom glanced over at me and held up her index finger, one second.

"Oh… Yes, yes now I remember." Paul was muttering to himself quietly. He then just stared at me with wide eyes, grinning.

"Uh, yeah… so anyway I found Annabeth and she's fine. We're at camp now but I hadn't realized that I used your car and now it's kind of up here." I told her, trying to ignore that fact that Paul was poking the image and causing it to waver, coming dangerously close to breaking the connection.

"Oh that's fine sweetie. I am just glad that you've found Annabeth. Is everything all right with you two?" Mom sighed with relief when I told her about Annabeth.

"Sure, I guess so. I mean I think so… who knows." I thought we'd be better than alright since she kissed me but when she ran off she seemed pretty upset.

"Well okay, I hope everything works out for you guys," I wondered what she meant by that, "I love you." My mother smiled.

"Yeah love you mom." I waved my hand through the picture and watched it eventually dissolve.

My hand was sore from pumping but I was glad I talked to my mom, I'd never really thought about keeping her updated but I realized that it would be pretty tough having your son disappear all the time.

I walked down toward the pier, one of my favorite places to go and think, being by water helped clear my head and that was saying a lot for an ADHD half-blood who was a son of the Big Three.

I sat there for a few minutes with my feet in the water until the dinner horn sounded and people started to pour into the dining pavilion. I brushed the sand off my shorts and followed them.

Every cabin was lined up in rank of seniority so I scanned the line for Athena campers until I saw Annabeth, front of her line being that she'd been at camp longer then most people.

"Annabeth," I called a bit too loud, many campers looked my way, but not Annabeth, she kept her eyes trained on the floor.

_What's the matter with her? _I wondered _what did I do now?!_

I let it go and marched over to the lines for BBQ, my favorite food. I'd eventually find out what was wrong but all I'd eaten today was half a scoop of ice cream and I was hungry.

I grabbed a plate and filled it with some meat and a few carrots -- I thought my mom would be proud of me of choosing veggies -- and I carried my plate toward my table, trying not to let any food fall.

We all raised our enchanted glasses in a toast to the gods and mine magically filled with Coke. I sipped some and picked my plate up and began stepping toward the large brazier.

I pushed some food in (mainly my vegetables) and thought a silent prayer: _Poseidon, please help me figure out what's wrong with Annabeth._

I slinked back to my table and sighed, suddenly not very hungry anymore. I was so ticked at Annabeth, girls always messed everything up. **(A/N being a girl it was so hard to write that last sentence.) **

I dumped the rest of my food into the flames, plate and all, and glanced in the direction of the Athena table Annabeth wasn't there, she must've taken off early too.

The walk to my cabin seemed longer than usual. I wished I had an idea of what was the matter with Annabeth but, like always, I was only sure of one thing: I was completely clueless.

I stopped walking to my cabin and turned back to the lake, even if sitting there wouldn't help me fix things being near water was better than being in a small cabin.

As I approached the sandy beach I noticed another person already there, I saw long blond hair twisted from the wind and though the face was away from me I knew it was Annabeth.

**Ha Ha! Chapter is complete! I'll update as soon as I can but I'm going on vacation (again) and we usually don't get internet. Oh well, please read and REVIEW!! I love getting your input, it's like better than the whole alphabet! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6, sorry short and not too good

**Disclaimer: PJO is no where near mine but I couldn't live without it.**

**Some people asked what happened to Rachel and well, I didn't like her so I kind of cut her out.**

Annabeth's POV

Sitting on the beach had to be the _worst_ way to forget about how badly I'd screwed up with Percy, but it was calming in someway, almost like he was there with me.

Surrounding me was a bunch of dots from when I was crying before but now I was past the crying faze and was angrier with myself for messing up so badly. Probably I should've told Percy I was sorry but I didn't want to see him.

Taking my mind off of him was necessary so I tried to concentrate on things like how the waves crashed into each other or all the colors in the sand and the way the setting sun shone on the water but everything came back to Percy.

I noticed a bunch of campers filing back to their cabins from dinner and I decided that I'd better go back to my cabin soon or else the cleaning harpies would pick up my scent and I would be swallowed whole.

After waiting a few more minutes I could start walking back so that my siblings would already be sleeping and I wouldn't have to be questioned about why I left dinner so early.

I counted out five minutes in my head before I stood up, swiped the sand of my pants, and smoothed out the place where I was sitting. I turned around, not expecting to see anyone, but there, clear as day, was the person I wanted to see least and most right now.

My eyes fell when he tried to smile at me, I didn't want false sympathy from him.

"Hey," his voice cut through the silence and made me shiver. "Annabeth, would you sit down?" I glanced over and realized he was cross legged sitting a few inches from the surf. I didn't respond but I sat next him.

He inhaled and swallowed loudly, "Annabeth, what's wrong? What did I mess up?" His tone was so sincere I couldn't stop a few tears from falling.

"It's not what you messed up, Percy, it's what I did." My voice cracked as I spoke but I managed to answer him.

"What did _you _do?" He sounded shocked by my reply.

"I-I ruined everything! I mean I wanted you to like as much as I liked you but I messed it all up when I kissed you and now you probably don't even want be y friend and it's my entire fault!" I said that all in one breath and I had to try hard not to pant.

Bracing myself for his response I peeked over and I noticed he was laughing softly to himself.

"What are you laughing at?!" I couldn't that he was chuckling right now.

"You think that I'm mad at you?" I said between giggles meeting my eyes for the first time.

"Well… yeah." I was so surprised I forgot to be sad.

"Annabeth," he said, scooting closer to me, "I don't know why you'd think that. For a daughter of Athena you weren't being so smart, did you ever think of, I don't know, talking to me?"

"But, you weren't talking to me and you seemed so upset." I tried to defend myself but he wasn't making it easy by pointing out all of the errors I'd made.

"I think you need to reevaluate on what your ideas of angry are." Percy said as he started standing up and brushing off the sand that was clinging to his pants. He began walking away and I got up after him.

"Wait, so you aren't mad at me?" I was still so confused and he wasn't giving me a lot of answers.

"Not in the least." He smiled once I was caught up next to him. His eyes were twinkling in the sunset and I smiled looking back at him.

Percy leaned toward me and kissed me lightly, "Do I seem mad?" He grinned and I shook my head no, at a loss for words.

I bent in closer to him, inches away, but just in the distance I heard cawing. "Run!" Percy said grabbing my hand as we raced to our cabins in order to get away from the cleaning harpies. We laughed as we sprinted away, the wind pulling at my hair, I looked over at Percy and smiled and thanked the gods for this moment.

**Finished for REAL now! Sorry about the false ending before, lots of people reviewed saying they were sorry it was over but now it's done for sure! It was an insanely short chapter I know but I didn't want to continue because I was out of ideas. Please forgive to OOC-ness and READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
